


The Noona / Hyung Complex

by Fanfanfanatic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Barebacking, Crossdressing, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfanfanatic/pseuds/Fanfanfanatic
Summary: Baekhyun decides to crossdress for his CBX subunit... Sehun decides he might have a thing for Baekhyun in a skirt.





	The Noona / Hyung Complex

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted sebaek stories on the site AsianFanfics under the user fanfanfanatic. Im importing all of those stories to Ao3. 
> 
> I'm assuming you guys have all seen the picture / VCR where Baekhyun crossdresses as a girl, and this oneshot is basically him coming back to the dorm after filming that scene in the VCR .... and Sehun tries to sex him up, pretty much. I enjoyed writing this a lot tbh, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I guess I'll mention theres a bit of a sub/dom dynamic but its not too strong heh heh. 
> 
> -Sylvana

                                                                                       

The right angle... to take the perfect selca you needed to have the right angle. Baekhyun liked to think he was somewhat a ‘professional’ at taking good pictures, he had mastered the art some would say.  

“Aish, Baekhyun you’ve already taken 100 pictures of yourself. Put the phone down.” Xiumin sighed.

“Wait wait, one more, it’s hard to take a good picture in a car.” Baekhyun tried to explain with the phone still held up high in the air, the moving van jolting just in time to prove his point.

“Ahhh minnie, let him take his pictures,” Jongdae spoke cheerily. “It’s not everyday Baekhyun is dressed like a girl.”

That statement was definitely true. They had just finished filming the VCR for one of the songs planned to be on their subunit album, the name for the song had yet to be decided and the actual album had no release date set, but the VCR was meant to be a bit of a teaser for the fans at the EXO’rdium concerts. A teaser, a sneak peek, something to get the fans screaming .

They had finished filming all the parts for the VCR, the only part that hadn’t been filmed up until today was the Baekhee transformation, and what a transformation it was.

Baekhyun was sat down in the middle row of the car and to anybody who saw him, he looked undoubtedly like a girl. Baekhyun had a navy plaid skirt that cut off an inch above his knees, he was wearing the typical korean schoolgirl blouse that was surprisingly quite fitting thanks to the bra he was wearing underneath. However, it was more than just the high knee socks he was wearing, it was more than just the clothes he had put on… the transformation could be seen in his face.

The make up artists had really  given Baekhyun a natural, feminine make-up look. His skin was beautifully smooth, it was the use of foundation that softened his jawline and the hint of blusher that kept his cheeks rosy. They had also put clear lip gloss on him that -as described to Baekhyun by the stylists- gave his lips a “kissable” glow while still keeping that innocent vibe about him.

Long story short, he still looked like Baekhyun... only prettier.

Baekhyun was adamant to get a good selfie despite the mediocre lighting and difficult conditions; for he knew that all the makeup and clothes would have to be removed once he got back to the dorm. Not because he was forced too, but because damn, dressing like a woman was uncomfortable. His bra was digging into his ribs and his underwear was riding up in places he’d rather not say, Baekhyun had a newfound respect for the hardships females went through on a daily basis.

Baekhyun held the camera high in the air and continued to take snaps of himself, sometimes adjusting his white headband, sometimes tucking some of his long brown hair behind his ear. It was hard, he suddenly had factors to consider that he normally didn’t have to worry about.

Luckily, for both Baekhyun and the managers, the windows were tinted, which meant that nobody could see inside the moving van. Still, the ones affected the most we’re both Xiumin and Jongdae, who received shocks from time to time when they looked up and saw a female version of Baekhyun when they were expecting a very different image.

“I still can’t believe you’re dressed like that.” Xiumin shook his head, trying to keep a straight face.

Baekhyun grinned, finally putting the phone down and looking over his shoulder. “I’m telling you, the other members reactions will be priceless. I mean, what’s the point in dressing all up if in the end no one else will get to see it.”

“What do you mean no one else?” Xiumin let a soft laugh escape, “What about the over 100,000 fans that will see it in concert?”

“Aaa that’s true.” Baekhyun nodded, “...but it won’t be in person. This Baekhee look is once in a lifetime guys, soak it up.”

“Trust me I’ve soaked in enough.”

Jongdae sighed blissfully, “I’m just glad I managed to sneak some photos of you earlier on my phone, I’ve got an album of blackmail now if I ever need it.”

“If any of those blackmail pics have me at a good angle feel free to send them my way.” Baekhyun proposed, turning back to the front and opening the camera roll on his phone to browse at the saved photos.

“You didn’t manage to get a good pic yet?”

“Not really,” Baekhyun pouted, moving some of his hair over his shoulder. “They all kind of look strange… I’m not sure I want to post to these to social media.”

“Too girly?”

“Yeah, I guess that must be it.”

The rest of the car journey went by seamlessly, Baekhyun had taken a break from his picture taking and the three members ended up talking idly about a variety of things. By the time their manager had parked up in front of their apartment, evening had already fallen. The pitter-patter of rain could be heard against the car window and so they all put on their black thermal coats and prepped with an umbrella.

As soon as  the car door opened, Baekhyun could feel that immediate chill of cold on his legs. They climbed out and said thank you to their manager, to which Jongdae slammed the van door to make sure that it had locked properly.

Rather gratefully, they were met with the warmth of their dorm on the 11th floor and the smell of good food in the air. Jongdae hung up his coat in the cloak room, along with the one Xiumin handed to him. “Aaa its good to be home, I’m so hungry.”

Xiumin gripped his stomach, “Chaa I really hope Junmyeon cooked up something good today.”

Baekhyun felt rather hesitant as he slipped off his black coat, he shoved it in the clock room and then looked at the full length mirror inside. It really was strange how well his body fit the schoolgirl uniform, if it was bit of a shock for himself he could only imagine the shock of the other members who weren’t even expecting it.

“I wonder who’s in,” Baekhyun commented, closing the door to the closet and returning to Xiumin and Jongdae. “Isn’t Kyungsoo still visiting his brother?”

“Yeah he won’t be back till Saturday.” Xiumin confirmed. “I think Yixing is away too, everyone else should be here though.”

The dorm had a very open plan, the first floor was really a communal living area. The kitchen, dining room and tv room were openly connected, so much so you could see into all rooms at once, the only thing that had doors were the bedrooms. The second floor had the rest of the remaining bedrooms and the bathrooms too, more private so to speak. Because the entrance basically lead to the TV room, noises could already be heard coming from there. To no surprise of anyone, both Chanyeol and Jongin were furiously playing video games in front of the TV, not even being distracted by the entrance of the returning members.

The sound of gunshots and explosives coming from the game were apparent. Jongdae leaned over the couch sighed loudly. “Guys we’re back.”

“Ahh ah hey, hey.” Chanyeol dismissed with a quick wave, clearly too absorbed in his game. He glanced up at them for a millisecond, “what’s u-”

The game was instantly paused. The option menu popped up on the TV screen.

“Hyunnng,” Jongin whined, throwing his hands in the air, the controller in his grip. “Why did you stop the game?”

Jongin looked over at Chanyeol, but his attention was immediately taken by what was past his shoulder.... Baekhyun…. Baekhyun completely dressed in a schoolgirl outfit - next to an exhausted looking xiuchen may he add. Jongin’s mouth dropped, he was expecting many things but Baekhyun dressed as a girl definitely was not one of them.

“Baekhyunie…. “ Jongin started to speak, eyes wide. “.....what happened?” He slowly put his controller down on the table, the game completely forgotten from his mind.

Baekhyun could feel that slight embarrassment heat up his face, he wasn’t expecting them to be this shocked. They looked as though they had seen an actual ghost. Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck, laughing lightly. “I, um, you know did a bit of a crossdress.”

Chanyeol was still silent, this was probably the longest he had ever been silent in his life. He was clearly processing the image in front of him. He slowly began shaking his head, he brought a hand to his mouth….trying to hide his grin. There was too much he wanted to say, too much he wanted to joke about, where to start. “I can’t believe this.”

Chanyeol’s loud laughter filled the room, they all knew that the silence wouldn’t last too long.

“Baekhyun what the fuck.” Chanyeol brought a hand under his eyes to stop those laughter tears from falling. “Guys are you actually seeing this.”

Jongin began laughing too, “Baekhyun you really look like a noona.”

“That’s what i said.” Jongdae chirped in, holding on to Baekhyun’s shoulder, shaking him a bit.

Baekhyun pointed at the members sternly, giving them all a playful glare. “Yaa its not that funny. Chanyeol I’d watch it”

“Honestly I’m lost for words.” Chanyeol exhaled heavily, getting the last of his laughs out. “Words can’t capture how amused I am.”

“Yeah yeah I get it.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

With the laughter gradually dying down, Xiumin put an arm around the other side of Baekhyun. “What’s with the pout Baek, I thought you were the one who wanted to see their reaction.”

“I did…”

“Junmyeon-ah!” Chanyeol bellowed loudly across the room.  He leaned over the back of the couch to project his voice towards the kitchen. “Junmyeon-ah come here!”

The sound clashing and clanging could be heard from the kitchen, most likely a pan being dropped, it was followed by a heavy sigh from the leader who was clearly cooking. “Aish… aah Chanyeol I’m coming.” Junmyeon’s voice was heard from a distance.

The leader calmly walked out from the kitchen, he had his usual white cooking apron around his waist and he was drying his hands with a fluffy towel. He looked up to greet the members. “Hey you guys are ba--”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened as he caught sight of Baekhyun. All the members could clearly see the stages going through the leader’s mind, being caught off guard and then slowly seeing that amusement light up his face.

Junmyeon brought a hand up to cover his gentle smile, “Wow Baekhyun... you’re actually dressed like a girl. You look much better than when I did it.”

For the past week, Baekhyun had mentioned the idea of cross-dressing for the VCR but no one really thought he would actually go through with it, even Baekhyun had his doubts at times. However, he did have a lengthy chat with Junmyeon about the process of dressing like a girl a while ago and Junmyeon was really the one that gave him the confidence to go through with it.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Junmyeon’s reaction. “Chaaaa Junma you’re just saying that.”

“No seriously, you have that youthful aegyo look,” Junmyeon explained, throwing the tea towel over his shoulder. “I was more sexy though.”

Chanyeol groaned “Yah please, I don’t need to remember that.”

“You’re just jealous you couldn’t pull off that red dress.” Junmyeon chided.

“It’s true, hyung,” Jongin voiced from the side, “Your shoulders are too wide,”

“What- I don’t even- I don’t want to wear a dress anyway.”

While Chanyeol was still stumbling over his word choice, there was a loud creak of a bedroom door open from behind. Naturally, some of the members looked over their shoulder to see who it was. It was only Sehun leaving his room and walking down the hallway towards them, his socks scuffing against the ground.

The maknae was in his own world, he had his headphones on, a spoon in his mouth and a used bowl in one hand and a phone in the other. He had clearly been chilling his room all day, most likely lying in his bed from the looks of his slightly scruffy blond hair, old white top and grey sweatpants. Sehun hadn’t realised people were watching him as he went on his way to drop off his dirty bowl to the kitchen sink.

Sehun suddenly looked up from his phone and was a bit confused to see the small reunion of members in the living room. His dark hazel eyes casually browsed over them until his gaze reached Baekhyun. At that moment Sehun stilled, his eyes widening by a fraction.

They all watched as the maknae pulled his headphones down to his neck and removed the spoon from his mouth, letting it clatter into the bowl.

“Is that Baek…?” Sehun asked stunned with an eyebrow raised.

For some reason it was his reaction that had Baekhyun embarrassed the most. They made eye contact almost immediately but Baekhyun couldn’t look at him for too long; Sehun had the most speechless expression. What also didn’t help Baekhyun’s blush was the way Sehun’s silent gaze ran all over his body taking in the sight of his school girl appearance, gaze lingering over his thighs for just a second too long.

The silence was interrupted by the loud slap on the ass that Jongdae gave to Baekhyun. “Damn straight this is Baekhyun… or shall we say Baekhee.”

Baekhyun put a hand over his school skirt so it wouldn’t accidently lift up. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae pointedly, “Hey, who said you could touch the goods?”

“My bad… my bad” Jongdae raised his hands innocently.

Xiumin rolled his eyes at Jongdae “babo…”

“Ya ya no fighting guys, I finished making dinner. We should probably eat before it gets cold… or an argument breaks out.” Suho cut in, neutralising the situation, “I need someone to set the dining table.”

“Yep yep we’ll do it.” Chanyeol’s long arm shot up, “I’m starved.”

The members were always hungry, so Chanyeol’s enthusiasm to set the table was no surprise. Jongdae had been practically salivating in the car earlier when Baekhyun had shown in him food pics from instagram. They all ended up migrating towards the kitchen.

“Ah guys before we eat, I’m just gonna change into some normal clothes.” Baekhyun let them know as he began pulling away from the group. “This female underwear is becoming a bit too uncomfortable.”

Xiumin snorted, “No one said you had to wear the lingerie Baek, you made that decision yourself.”

Junmyeon paused before entering the kitchen and looked at Baekhyun in understanding. “You have to wear the underwear sometimes, it helps to get into the mindset of a woman, I know how it is.”

Xiumin pulled Junmyeon into kitchen by force, “You’re both weird.” The elders voice could be heard.

Baekhyun retraced his steps ready to go back through the hallway and up to his room in the second floor, but instead he felt a hand grip his upper arm. Baekhyun already had a feeling he knew who it was but he turned to see who had stopped him anyway. It was Sehun.

The maknae looked down at Baekhyun with a calm gaze, his hand relaxing. “Where you going?”

Baekhyun laughed lightly, “I’m going to change my clothes.”

Sehun frowned quietly, “You can do that later...”

“Really?”

“Yeah the food’s gonna get cold, you heard Junma.”  Sehun gently pulled Baekhyun away from the door and towards the kitchen, he didn’t even wait for a response. “Come on let’s eat first.”

Baekhyun sighed lightly in defeat, he was always giving into the younger. Somethings in his gaze gave Baekhyun the incentive to stay in his outfit a little longer, it wouldn’t make much of a difference anyway if he changed now or in half an hour.

They both entered the kitchen as a pair, Sehun subtly let go of his hold on Baekhyun and moved towards the sink to dump his bowl under the faucet. Baekhyun could feel the eyes of some of the members on him whilst they set the cutlery down.

Jongin knitted his eyebrows before placing a glass on the dining table. “Hyung I thought you were gonna get changed.”

Baekhyun shrugged, glancing momentarily at Sehun who was still facing away. “I’ll change later...  I guess I’m too hungry to wait.” Baekhyun laughed.

With everything already set on the table, the members began taking their seat. Just as Baekhyun was about to approach the table, Chanyeol pulled out a chair for Baekhyun and bowed, “Ladies first of course.”

“You’re an idiot…” Baekhyun muttered but he took the seat anyway, ignoring the sniggers that came from Chanyeol and the other members. Yeah, yeah Baekhyun should have expected these level of jokes.

Chanyeol tucked the chair in and then joined Suho at the stove, the leader was spooning out portions of rice and bulgogi onto large white plates. Sehun moved away from the sink area which was now getting kind of crowded and he slid into the free seat next to Baekhyun.

The maknae lazily rested his head on hand, he looked at Baekhyun with a stoic expression.

“What are you thinking?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun ran his gaze over Baekhyun’s appearance and silently smirked to himself but he gave nothing else away. He turned towards the chef, “Hey junma, when’s the food coming out?”

“Yeah we’re hungry.” Jongin whined. “It smells so good.”

“Guys guys I’m serving it right now,” The leader answered politely over his shoulder, “Chanyeol the plates are ready to go out.’

Chanyeol nodded, he took two plates at a time and placed them in front of the members. When everyone was finally seated -including the chef himself- they began tucking into to their bulgogi dish. The spicy flavour of meat and rice were welcomed by the hungry members, for a while there was a bit of silence, well apart from the clattering of cutlery.

“So how was your last day of filming the VCR?” Junmyeon asked, starting some conversation over the table.

Xiumin nodded happily, “It was really good, a lot of fun, I think you guys will like the choreo.”

“When do you think we’ll get to see it?” Jongin asked curiously.

“Hmmm probably once editing is done, maybe in a couple weeks or less?”

“Hey hyung can you pass me the water please?” Baekhyun asked Junmyeon, shovelling another spoonful of rice in his mouth. The spiciness from the bulgogi marinade stung his tongue just a little.

Junmyeon handed over the water jug to Baekhyun so he could top up his glass.

“Hey Baek, you know a lady shouldn’t talk with her mouth full.” Jongdae interrupted, humour thick in his voice.

Chanyeol was the first to laugh, making the table shake. It was followed by more laughter from the rest.  

“If you guys keep making these jokes, I’ll force one of you into this outfit while you sleep and take pics.” Baekhyun quipped back, brushing some hair behind his ear.

Sehun laughed into his spoon of rice, “... you shouldn’t let what they say get to you, they’d look awful if they tried to crossdress.”

“No, it’s true.” Jongdae replies honestly, “All jokes aside, now that I’ve gotten used to it, you actually look pretty good as a girl.”

Chanyeol snorted, putting his spoon down, “I disagree. Baek has that goodie-goodie vibe, he kind reminds me of my cousin, it’s too weird for me…”

“I think Baekhyun looks good.” Sehun shrugged, clearing his throat. “If i didn’t know better, I would have thought he was a girl.”

Baekhyun thought it was funny how there was such a divide in opinion, a smile formed on his glossed lips. “You think I look good?”

“Mmmm yeah you do.”  Sehun replied coolly.

Chanyeol shook his head,  “Sehun’s always had a thing for shy girls, the straight A student type you get in anime… or should i say hentai.”

“Do you want me to tell the rest of the members what I saw on your browser history a couple of days ago, yeol?.” Sehun challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Chanyeol picked up his spoon and pointed it at the younger, “Ah don’t forget I’m your hyung right.”

Jongin’s laughter was loud. “Yeol, you have to tell us now… what was on your computer?”

Chanyeol sighed deeply, taking a sip of water, “Look what you started….”

There was suddenly a lot of talk on the table as the members tried to pry details out from Chanyeol. What was on his computer? Was it something kinky? All questions that had the tips of Chanyeol’s ears going red, he was without a doubt cursing Sehun mentally.

With the members distracted with conversation, Baekhyun casually turned to face Sehun once more. He leaned closer so that he wouldn’t be overheard across the table. “I never knew you had thing for shy girls...?” Baekhyun whispered.

Sehun shrugged, playing with the food in front of him “Kind of… not exactly.”

“Shy boys?”

Sehun laughed under his breath, eyes containing that glint of amusement. “You’re a bit closer…”

Baek exhaled softly, shaking his head with a smile. Of course that was all he would get from Sehun, it was always riddles with this kid. Baekhyun straightened out his skirt on his lap and went to take another sip of his water.

By the time Baekhyun paid attention again to what is being said at the table, the conversation was on a completely different subject. From the looks of Chanyeol’s ears no longer being red, he had managed to change the subject to something less embarrassing.

“Junmyeon-hyung, I really enjoyed this meal,” Jongin praised, he tapped the bottom of his lip. “I will say though, Kyungsoo always puts pieces of egg in the rice to make it taste better, I really miss that.”

Junmyeon rubbed the back of neck, a gentle smile on his face.  “I’ll try to make it with fried egg next time, but Kyungsoo should be back in a couple days anyway.’

“Chaaa I’m really missing Kyungsoo’s kimchi spaghetti.”

“Alright alright, I might not cook as well as Kyungsoo… but I made this food with love guys.” Junmyeon explained sincerely.

‘Yeah that’s it, that’s enough dinner for me.” Chanyeol excused himself, patting his stomach and getting up from his chair. “If we stay any longer you’ll start saying you seasoned our food with your tears.”

With some laughter coming from both Xiumin and Jongdae, Chanyeol’s words had basically called the end to dinner. Everyone rose from the table having fully eaten their fill. Cutlery was left abandoned on plates and there were cups left half-filled with water all across the table.

“Hyung, come on we still have to finish our game.” Jongin reminded Chanyeol.

“I guess it’s my turn to clear up and wash the dishes again?” Jongdae sighed, tucking his chair in.

Xiumin nodded, patting his best friend on the back, “Yeah you lost the rock-paper-scissors this week. But while you’re cleaning up, I’m going to take a shower.”

“Hey don’t complain Jongdae, I once had to do it 3 weeks in a row. It was shit luck.” Chanyeol grimaced just thinking about it. “But guys, if you don’t mind waiting like 20 minutes we can watch TV together after our game?”

“Yeah I’ll come down after my shower.” Xiumin nodded.

“I was planning to watch some Star Wars tonight, so count me out guys.”

Jongdae laughed, “Aish Junma, you’re an actual nerd. But yeah TV sounds good to me, once I’m done with this mountain of plates.”

“Alright, we’ll try to be quick with the game then,” Chanyeol informed them, leaving the kitchen due to the incessant tugging on his jumper thanks to Jongin.

As the members began to file out of the kitchen and go on with their separate activities. Sehun and Baekhyun were left standing shoulder to shoulder in the dining room alone, apart from Jongdae who would come in from time to time to move dishes into the sink.

Baekhyun sighed a little bit as he walked away from the dining area past the TV room. It had been a long day and he was really anticipating taking off his clothes and taking a hot shower, he needed to relieve some stress.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The quiet voice asked Baekhyun from behind.

Baekhyun looked back at the maknae with a soft smile. “To change clothes finally.”

“Why don’t you come sit with me on the sofa?” Sehun asked.

The TV room had two leather couches, both of which were unoccupied as Chanyeol and Jongin sat on the carpet in front of the TV so that they could get fully immersed in their game.

“To watch them play?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

“They’re about to finish anyway, come sit with me.” Sehun offered, his voice inviting. “Just one episode of running man at least.”

Baekhyun played with loose threads on his plaid skirt. “You know Sehun I am going to have to change out of these clothes at some point…”

“Yeah yeah I know I know, but 30 minutes more won’t kill you.” Sehun persuaded, patting the top of the sofa with his hand. “Come sit with me.”

Baekhyun sighed deeply, not being able to stop the smile that naturally came on lips. The maknae always managed to convince him, something about his voice and eyes that always got him to comply. Baekhyun walked over to the couch and took a seat for himself, feeling a slight dip as Sehun sat by him.

For a while they were sat their watching the game in front of them, it was an easy enough game to follow. Baekhyun quite liked watching other people play games, it always reminded him of his childhood where he would watch his older brother play when he was too young to pick up a controller himself. Chanyeol was pretty good at playing too, Jongin was still learning….

It was while Baekhyun was watching the TV screen that he suddenly felt Sehun move a little bit closer to him. Baekhyun took his gaze away from the game to see exactly what the younger was up too, but Sehun was just looking at him silently.

“What’s up with you?” Baekhyun asked, his eyes narrowing playfully.

Sehun laughed, covering his hand with his mouth. He shook his head, “It’s nothing, It’s nothing. I just…. I think you look good.’

“....You sound sarcastic…”

“No I’m serious,” Sehun replied, trying to keep the humour out of his voice to prove his point. “I know I sound sarcastic but I’m just laughing because...well, I didn’t think I’d be the type of person to like this kind of outfit.”

“Is this why you keep trying to stop me from changing?”

Sehun eyes moved from Baekhyun’s eyes, down to the creamy thighs that were just visible above his high knee socks. “What can I say... it’s a good look.”

“Whats with that expression Oh Sehun.” Baekhyun asked, running a hand down his skirt to bring it down an inch so that Sehun’s view was blocked.

Sehun looked back up at Baekhyun, his eyes dark and voice low. “What expression?”

“Can you guys stop whispering?!” Chanyeol yelled loudly to pair sitting behind him, even though his eyes never left the TV screen for a second. “Your throwing me off my game- YAH Jongin stop cheating.”

Baekhyun decided to ignore Chanyeol and instead leaned closer to Sehun so he could whisper in his ear. “You only have that expression when you’re thinking about one thing.”

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows, “And what’s that?”

“You want sex.” Baekhyun whispered, pulling away from his ear.  He knew what he was saying was true. Sehun was always more playful when he was after something, his eyes always darkened in colour from dark hazel to almost black.

Sehun let out the deep laugh, wetting his bottom lip. “When was the last time we did something alone…”

Baekhyun knew what Sehun meant by “alone”, for months now they had been fooling around with each other in secrecy. After they had accidentally fucked the first time, things just kept on happening between them…sometimes during their shared showers or in their dance rehearsal breaks, sometimes they’d wait for the members to go to sleep before meeting in Baekhyun’s bedroom.  Fooling around had become their thing.

“I guess, last week... “ Baekhyun answered quietly, returning to conversation at hand.

“Mmmm….” Sehun pondered thoughtfully, almost taunting in his voice. “...It’s been a while.”

Baekhyun could feel his heart beat a little faster at the implication. Sehun came even closer to him, sliding his strong hand down Baekhyun’s body till it rested on the inside of his thigh. Baekhyun could see the way the skirt material wrinkled as Sehun spread his legs a little wider, the cool tips of Sehun’s fingers making Baekhyun feel hot and cold at the same time.

“What are you doing…” Baekhyun breathed into Sehun’s ear.  

Sehun laughed so quietly, Baekhyun only knew it was laughter from the way the younger’s shoulders shook. “Let’s have some fun.” Sehun replied, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on Baekhyun’s thigh.

Baekhyun’s eyes nervously shifted toward Chanyeol and Jongin who were still sitting in front of the TV, engrossed in their war game. All it would take was a turn of their heads and they would see more than they needed too, Sehun was practically pressed up against Baekhyun... his hand under his skirt. However, it was the risk that made everything a bit more exhilarating, especially when they were always so careful around the members.

As Sehun began to tentatively message Baekhyun’s thigh -inching further up with each rub- Baekhyun held onto Sehun’s bicep. Baekhyun’s grip got tighter as Sehun eventually reached the trimmings of his lacy underwear.

“Sehun….” Baekhyun warned faintly.

The younger watched how Baekhyun’s pretty eyes flashed with demure. Sehun placed his hand over Baekhyun, rubbing against the lacey material, tracing the outline of his length.

Baekhyun could immediately feel the tightening of his lower stomach, the way his muscles contracted with each rub. He tried to close his legs but Sehun kept them firmly apart so he could have a good view. Baekhyun’s breathing was becoming more irregular, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before someone saw what they were doing… but Sehun kept rubbing that wet spot in his underwear.

“Please…” Baekhyun pleaded, pulling on Sehun’s white t-shirt. “Let’s go to my room.”

Sehun looked very serious as he thought, but he exhaled lightly under his breath. “Sure…”

With slight reluctance Sehun removed his hand from Baekhyun’s hardening length, giving his thigh one last squeeze before completely detaching himself from Baekhyun. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Sehun got up from the sofa, gesturing for Baekhyun to join him.

Baekhyun rearranged his skirt but the slight bulge was still visible. Which was the least of his problems considering how tight his underwear felt now he was hard. Baekhyun got up though, following the younger’s lead regardless.

“Where you guys going?” Chanyeol muttered, hearing some shuffling behind him as he concentratedly played his games.

They didn’t want to be suspicious but even as Baekhyun spoke, he could hear his own voice was a tone lower than usual. “I, um, I’m just going to change clothes.”

“Okay cool- shoot shoot Jongin, right in front of you.” Chanyeol was clearly too distracted to wonder why Sehun was joining Baekhyun to change; they could only hope he wouldn’t ask questions later.

Quietly, the pair walked away from TV room and headed towards the second floor. It was a route they were familiar with, it was common practice for them to sneak Sehun up to Baekhyun’s bedroom. Since Sehun was always rooming with Junmyeon the younger's room was never a viable location for them, but luckily Baekhyun had managed to get a room just for himself; privacy that was long overdue.

The floorboards creaked as they climbed up the stairs. The sound of the shower was no longer on, which meant that Xiumin had probably finished washing up. There was suddenly the sound of feet padding across the hallway but it was followed by a bedroom door closing. Sehun and Baekhyun felt a bit of relief as they climbed the rest of the staircase, they must have just missed Xiumin leaving the bathroom. As quickly as they could they snuck into Baekhyun’s room, closing the door behind them.

Baekhyun sighed lightly. “We’re really pushing our luck Sehun.”

He got no immediate response, instead he felt Sehun come up from behind him. Sehun had a taller build, his hands came down to rest on Baekhyun’s hip as he leaned a whisper into Baekhyun’s ear. “Don’t worry, they won’t find out...’

Baekhyun could feel the warm breath against his neck and it was as though he was melting into Sehun’s hand like putty. He exposed his neck more, letting his brown silky hair cascade over the other shoulder.

Sehun hummed something that sounded similar to “obedient” before leaning down to pepper kisses in the junction between Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder. Sehun brushed his lips against the milky skin, smelling a flowery scent that could only be from Baekhyun’s perfume.

“I’ll let you take your clothes off…” Sehun promised between kisses, his hands gently pulling Baekhyun so that they could face each other.

The room was dimly lit, there was lamp on the bedside table that cast a warmish glow. Sehun could still see Baekhyun’s face in the weak light, his beautiful face with pinkly tinted cheeks. “....before you change though, I want you to do something for me.”

Sehun stroked Baekhyun’s cheek once before guiding him down to his knees. Sehun loosened the strings of grey sweatpants, and let them hang on his hips.

Baekhyun looked up from where he sat on his knees, his mouth parting as he spoke. “Is this how you normally treat girls?”

Something about the question made Sehun exhale amusedly, his eyes darkening with mischief.

“It’s how I treat you.” Sehun muttered, pulling down his sweatpants. He took out his dick from its confinements, holding the weighty length in his palm. With his other hand he brought Baekhyun’s head closer, until the head of his cock was brushing against Baekhyun’s plump lips. “....be a good noona.”

Baekhyun parted his lips this time... not to talk but to openly invite Sehun’s length into his mouth. Baekhyun took half of it in, letting his tongue give some tentative strokes but Sehun wanted more than just that.  With the hold that Sehun had on the back of Baekhyun’s head he gradually shoved the entirety of his dick in until Baekhyun had engulfed it all.

Sehun pulled out, feeling the drag of Baekhyun’s lips and then thrust back in. The pace started off as slow and at a rate that Baekhyun could handle, but as Sehun gradually got harder so did his thrusting.

Baekhyun could feel the swelling of Sehun’s dick on his tongue and the smell of arousal that thickened in the air.  Sehun had placed both hands behind Baekhyun’s head getting a deeper angle, the back of Baekhyun’s throat getting the worst of the abuse.

Sehun’s dick was so hard and thick and it was the reason Baekhyun felt excited and so turned on, the only downside was that Baekhyun sometimes struggled to keep his gag reflex in check. Baekhyun made a wet sound when Sehun went too deep, saliva dripping down his chin.

Sehun stroked the top of Baekhyun’s head, “...good girl.” He whispered.

There was always some rest time, Sehun allowed Baekhyun to pull back. Baekhyun planted kisses all down the shaft, eagerly licking the veins on the underside. He went a little lower too, in a way he knew Sehun liked, and sucked one of his balls into his mouth, letting go with a wet pop.

“...good...” Sehun encouraged, sucking in air harshly, “just like that…”

Sehun took hold of his dick once more and brought the tip back to Baekhyun’s mouth, he enjoyed the sight of smearing precum all over Baekhyun’s bottom lip, just like gloss. He roughly opened Baekhyun’s mouth and entered. The thrusts were deeper this time as he held Baek still.

The controlling strong hands felt good to Baekhyun. He knew control was something that brought Sehun closer to cumming and as he looked up into Sehun’s eyes... they were just as ravaged with lust as he expected them to be. Baekhyun wanted to be submissive and Sehun was the only one, the only one who could ever get him there… to that level.  

There were times that Baekhyun really wanted to gag -due to the continous dick slamming to the back of his throat- but Baekhyun kept control of his reflex. He didn’t want to disappoint Sehun so instead he kept massaging his tongue against the underside of his length.

Sehun began face fucking him erratically, it was so wet and moist, and the slight scrape of teeth was all too good. He wouldn’t be able to keep this up for much longer. Sehun could feel that heat coiling in his lower stomach, the spikes of pleasure getting higher and higher with every thrust. Sehun pulled out all at once.

Whilst panting heavily, Sehun stroked at his dick roughly. Sehun couldn’t take it anymore, with low moans escaping his lips he came all over Baekhyun’s pretty face, shooting lines of cum all across Baekhyun’s cheek and under his eye.

Sehun hissed at the release, it was one of those pleasures that felt so good it was verging on painful. “Lick if off.” Sehun panted.

Baekhyun was quick to comply, he took the tip of Sehun’s sensitive head and licked off all of the residue semen...every last drop. Baekhyun then brought his hand to delicately wipe away the white cum from his cheeks, taking the fingers into his own mouth to suck clean. Baekhyun could feel bitterness dance on his tongue, but he was content, he had done exactly what he had been told.

“Can I get up now?” Baekhyun asked, his voice completely wrecked from the deep throat fucking.

Sehun looked down at Baekhyun with blissful eyes, “Yeah of course…” Sehun helped Baekhyun get back on his feet, before kissing him deeply.

Baekhyun was almost shocked at how fast Sehun was to kiss him. There was a mix of lust and affection in the kiss that Baekhyun had picked up on. Sehun muttered compliments into the kiss, gently pulling on Baekhyun’s bottom lip. Sehun could probably taste his own cum but Baekhyun knew that was probably something he liked, Sehun liked to be reminded of what he had done to Baek.

Sehun pulled away the kiss and there was a returned darkness gleaming in his eyes. Sehun had a lot more in store that just blowjob for himself. Baekhyun knew there had to be a reward at the end of all this….and Sehun was always so good with those rewards.

“Sit on the bed…” Sehun ordered.

Baekhyun smiled. “....You’re quite the bossy maknae today…”

Though Sehun’s expression was serious, the corner of his mouth did lift into a sly smile. “You encourage this behaviour…”

Baekhyun had to hold his tongue, because he knew that was true. Playing along with the game once more Baekhyun took his seat on the bed, his feet swinging of the edge. He looked up at Sehun expectantly.

“Take of your shoes and those socks…”

Baekhyun assumed this would be the start of his undress, he leaned forward and undid the velcro to his school shoes. He let them fall off his feet with thud against the floor. Baekhyun then went on to pull down his black high knee socks, revealing more creamy skin. Sehun drank up the sight, wetting his lips.

With the items removed, Baekhyun shuffled further up the bed. He placed his hands in front of his skirt so that his underwear couldn’t be seen, he was starting to get the impression Sehun preferred this chaste behaviour.

“What now Sehunnie….”

“Touch yourself…” Sehun commanded. The younger was stood at the foot of the bed, he had begun gently palming himself again over his sweatpants.

“On my own?”

“Mmmmm.” Sehun quietly confirmed.

Baekhyun laughed to himself, for someone who was just roughly face fucked he shouldn’t be feeling shy… but there was something about his younger watching him and commanding him that just added that touch of humiliation. Baekhyun lived for it though.

Lowering a hand between his legs, Baekhyun returned to rubbing what Sehun had started off earlier on the couch. This time however, Baekhyun could feel the lace under his palm for himself. Baekhyun bit on his lower lip at the friction he was creating, it felt good, he had sustained his hardness for a reasonable duration too.

Baekhyun pushed the lingerie to one side so that he could hold his hard dick better. It wasn’t the most comfortable but at least he could stroke himself properly now. He could see Sehun watching his every moment with intense concentration, Baekhyun took this moment to rub the precum where it collected at the slit.

“Shit…” Sehun abruptly cut in, his voice low and hoarse, “I want you...I want you to fuck yourself.”

Baekhyun looked up from his stroking, “What did you say?”

“I want you to stretch yourself out for me.” Sehun repeated.

“I need lube for that.”

Sehun nodded in understanding, he walked over to the bedside table and open the first drawer where the lube resided. Sehun had gone into that drawer many a time. After popping the cap open with his mouth, Sehun tossed the lube into Baekhyun’s lap. He returned to his viewing position at the foot of the bed.

“Pretty eager for a show aren’t you?’ Baekhyun laughed under his breath, brushing some hair behind his ear.

“.....why don’t you turn around...stretch yourself out while on your hands and knees?”

“Always so blunt with your instructions…” Baekhyun muttered with mirth in his voice.

He did as ordered, Baekhyun turned over so that he was facing the headboards of the bed and that most of his weight was resting on his elbows. Baekhyun was slightly hesistant as he pulled the bright pink thong down to his knees. He had never been more exposed than this, dressed as a girl, bent over in front of the maknae.

Baekhyun took the bottle into his hand and squeezed the cool gel on the tips of his fingers. He warmed the gel up to better temperature before bringing his finger to trace the rim of his hole. To get the angle, Baekhyun rested his head against his forearm while his right hand worked on loosening himself up.

After getting used to the feel of the lube, Baekhyun began gentle by slipping one finger into himself. The first finger was always the weirdest, and like Baekhyun had said before it had been a full week since he last had sex with Sehun… so even that one finger felt some resistance. With more confidence than the first, Baekhyun put in the second finger, this time stretching himself more, scissoring himself.

Baekhyun was facing away from Sehun, so he couldn’t see his reaction but he could imagine… Sehun had probably moved on from just palming, Sehun was probably stroking himself openly. Baekhyun moaned into the mattress as he plunged those fingers into his hole, he wanted them to be replaced by Sehun. Maybe a touch too early, Baekhyun shoved that third finger in, filling himself up whole. There was a definite sting at this one and he couldn’t reach his g-spot at this angle, it just made Baekhyun want Sehun all the more, it was never as good by himself, he needed Sehun…

Baekhyun filled the room with the sound of his ragged breathing, it was coupled with the quiet squelch of lube. “Ah… Sehun-ah, please….please touch me.”

“Say it again.” The dark voice instructed from behind.

“Sehun…” Baekhyun thrust those fingers deep, “Sehun please touch me.”

Suddenly there were a pair of strong hands on Baekhyun’s hips, dragging Baekhyun to the edge of the bed. Sehun pulled Baekhyun’s fingers out of himself and let Baekhyun lie weak against the mattress as Sehun held him tight by the hips.  

Sehun leaned forward so he could whisper in Baekhyun’s ear, his grip strong. “Tell me you want me…”

“I want you…” Baekhyun mumbled into the white sheets.

Sehun spread Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, watching as the hole twitched for his cock. Sehun was fully hard again, he knew watching his favourite hyung masturbate would do the trick. Sehun got the swollen tip of his cock and rubbed it up and down Baekhyun’s entrance.

“Do you like me, Noona?” Sehun asked.

Baekhyun nodded roughly, saliva dripping from his lip a bit.

“Do you love me... Hyung?” Sehun asked again, his voice more serious. His dick rubbing deliciously against Baekhyun sensitive entrance.

“I do.” Baekhyun muttered, “I really do Sehun.”

Sehun pressed the head of his cock into Baekhyun’s tight hole, he stretched the rim before sliding his lubed dick inside.

Baekhyun bit his lip at the sudden sensation of being full, he could feel the throbbing dick pulsing against the inside of his walls. Baekhyun covered his own mouth so that he could mask some of those moans that threatened to leak out. Sehun’s length and width was exactly what he was expecting, exactly what he was used too.

Sehun began moving his hips, pulling back only to slam roughly back in. He knew the level of roughness Baekhyun liked, countless times Baekhyun would tell Sehun to be “rougher”, tell Sehun to fuck him “harder”, especially in their early encounters. However, Sehun was a fast learner and if his hyung was asking to get fucked hard that was exactly what he’d give him. Sehun pounded into Baekhyun, getting pleasure from the broken moans that came from the elder.

The temperature of the room increased, Baekhyun could feel his body heating up, even the friction of his dick rubbing against the mattress added to the heat.

Sehun continued to deliver those steady thrusts into Baekhyun, he removed one hand of Baekhyun’s hip, so he could pull of his white t-shirt and chuck it onto the floor. Baekhyun on the other hand, remained fully dressed, his skirt was scrunched up at his waist and his blouse was completely tucked out. Baekhyun couldn’t care though, he was so lost in the pleasure.

Sehun could feel it too, he moaned through gritted teeth. The tightness of Baekhyun was ten times better than the blowjob from earlier. Baekhyun was squeezing around his dick so tight it was like a vacuum just sucking in his dick, begging for more. Sehun wanted to see the lustful expressions that always painted Baekhyun’s face, he wanted to know he was fucking him good.

Sehun smirked to himself… most people would look at their relationship and see a young guy giving orders, taking what he wants from his hyung… but it was the opposite. Sehun served Baekhyun, he would do whatever Baekhyun asked. Sehun only gave orders and commands because he knew that was exactly what Baekhyun wanted… he was Baekhyun’s slave. They were slaves to each other.

...and that was exactly the way Sehun liked it.

After a couple more thrusts, Sehun pulled out and he gently signalled for Baekhyun to turn on his back. Baekhyun understood immediately, turning over and making some space so that Sehun could find the new position to enter him.

Sehun climbed on to the bed and look down at Baekhyun who’s eyes were completely blown with lust and little pants were escaping his swollen lips. Sehun suddenly realised he no longer wanted Baekhee… the female version of Baekhyun. He wanted Baekhyun is his usual form, male and undone. Sehun hands fumbled for the zipper on Baekhyun’s skirt, pulling the zip down and lifting Baekhyun’s hips so he could slip it off.

Baekhyun could see what Sehun was trying to do, so he offered a helping hand by quickly undoing the buttons on his blouse so that he could remove it faster. The white cotton material slide off Baekhyun’s shoulders revealing a hot pink bra underneath that he had on all this time.

Sehun fingers stopped moving for a second, when he made eye contact with Baekhyun he couldn’t help but laugh.

“You wore a bra too?”

Baekhyun could feel his cheeks heating for reasons that had nothing to do with lust,  “I thought I’d go all out.”

They’re laughter intermingled in the quiet bedroom, Baekhyun feel his jaw hurting from how much he’d been laughing….or maybe sucking dick actually. Once the laughter had quietened, Baekhyun leaned up to he could leave a soft kiss on Sehun’s lips… “Just help me take it off.”

Sehun did exactly that, he tried to undo the bra latch which was surprisingly difficult, he wondered how women went through this every day but after some perseverance he managed to get the bra unhooked.

Baekhyun took the item of clothing and slipped it off his arms and threw it to the side of the bed. Instead of revealing breasts which was normally expected when a bra comes off, all it revealed was Baekhyun’s firm torso. His body looked completely masculine without the clothes now. Baekhyun had also pulled his wig off and chucked it across the room, he looked at Sehun with a devilish handsome smile and ran a hand through his short auburn hair.

Sehun raised an eyebrow, happily reminded of how good Baekhyun looked when he was simply a boy, “That’s the hyung I want to see…”

Baekhyun pulled Sehun over him so that the younger could reenter, Sehun’s dick was still hard and weighty.

Taking the cue fairly easily, Sehun parted Baekhyun’s legs and lined up his dick once more to Baekhyun’s entrance, the latter trembling in anticipation. Sehun pushed in, digging his nails slightly into Baekhyun’s thighs at the hedonic sensation. It was just as  good -better- now that he could actually see Baekhyun in front of him. He enjoyed the way Baekhyun scrunched his eyes as he got filled up.

Sehun got back into the rhythm immediately, he could hear the skin-to-skin contact as he pounded into Baekhyun’s tight hole. He held onto those hips determined to get both his hyung and himself to the end. Sehun thrust deep, hitting that prostate in ways which had Baekhyun moaning notes that would never be heard on any exo album.

It was in these moments of them just being together, naked and bare… without any outfits- that they could fully get lost in eachother. Baekhyun let himself relent to Sehun’s kisses on his lips, it was messy and needy and so unlike Sehun’s usual style, but it meant Sehun was on the brink and Baekhyun could feel it in himself too. Every time Sehun hit his prostate, it was just pure pleasure wracking through his body.

The room was filled with sounds of sex. Sehun lifted Baekhyun’s hips off the bed so he could slam faster and harder, their breathing was completely erratic.  

Sehun looked down at Baekhyun. His eyes were warm and more inviting than Baekhyun had ever seen them before.  The younger whispered, “you’re beautiful, hyung”.

Baekhyun could feel his vision blur as he suddenly spurted cum between their body, his orgasm had hit him out of nowhere. Baekhyun gripped the sheets as he moaned out, riding through the pleasure that passed through his whole body.  Whether it was noises or the visual stimulation, Sehun couldn’t hold back his orgasm too. The younger let out a muted groan, his hips stuttering as he came for the second time that day, painting the inside of Baekhyun with cum. Several curse words spilled from his mouth.

Completely drained of energy, Sehun collapsed by Baek’s side; his muscles to weak to hold his body weight.

They lay in bed together, both Baekhyun and Sehun, resting till their breathing became synchronised. Baekhyun had repositioned himself so that he could lean his head against the broad shoulder of Sehun, his breathing leaving a trail of goosebumps along Sehun’s skin.

Sehun brought a hand up so he could run his fingers through Baekhyun’s short hair, a habit he always had when they were just together. He looked at his elder with satiated eyes.

“Today was really good you know…”

Baekhyun hummed in approval, his lips brushing against Sehun’s skin. “It was a long day today… but you made it good.”

Sehun smiled silently to himself, “...so would you say your cross-dressing experience was a good one.”

Baekhyun nodded sleepy.

“...did you manage to take any good pictures of yourself?”

The question was a little bit harder to answer but Baekhyun shrugged softly. “Kind of… not really.”

Sehun laughed calmly, his hands continuing to run through his hyung’s hair. “What do you mean by that?”

“I would show you but… my phones all the way downstairs and I’m too lazy. We should probably clean ourselves up though.”

“We can do that later…” Sehun brushed off, holding Baekhyun closer to his body. “... if the picture is pretty though, don’t post it…”

Baekhyun smiled, “Jealous it will get a lot of likes?”

“No… it’s just you should be for my eyes only, I don’t other people seeing what’s mine.”

“You sound like a five-year old who doesn’t want to share his toys,” Baekhyun laughed under his breath, he looked up to see Sehun’s face. The boy had his usual stoic expression but his eyes seemed happy. “But if I do post a picture then… I’ll make sure to keep it up for only a few minutes. Does that sound fair?”

Sehun hummed contently. “It’s fair.”

“...hey Sehun…” Baekhyun muttered, his gaze still resting on the younger’s face, “who do you prefer… me as a girl or as a boy?”

The vibration of a laugh ran through Sehun’s chest, he looked down at Baekhyun with warm eyes. Sehun wasn’t really the type to show much affection but unexpectedly he leaned down to plant a kiss in Baekhyun’s hair.

“No competition, I’ll always prefer my hyung.”


End file.
